


The Caged Bride

by KitsuTer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Female Sam Winchester, Gen, How Do I Tag, Kidnapped Sam Winchester, Moody Sam Winchester, Sassy Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuTer/pseuds/KitsuTer
Summary: Sam wakes up in a cage in an unknown area, held captive by a Vampire claiming to be the Vampire King.  How is Sam going to escape and find Dean? And what has happened to him? Find out by reading!Warning: Fem!Sam





	1. Chapter 1

#  Chapter 1

Sam groaned, sitting up and nursing the pounding headache that he had somehow acquired. When his hand touched the ground, all he felt was the cold solid metal, not the soft bed that he remembered sleeping on. When he finally pried his eyes open, he noted, he noted that he wasn't in the motel that Dean and he rented for the night. "Where am I? Why does my voice sound so different?" 

Sam ran his hand through his hair but stopped when he realized that even though his hair was long, it wasn't like arm-length long. He looked down and almost screamed when he saw two lumps protruding from his chest. Sam shakily reached down to his crotch and nearly cried. It was gone. The only thing that signified he was a man was gone. His clothes that he wore to sleep, a pair of pants and a black T-shirt, was now baggy on his new petite frame, even though he was still fairly tall for a female. 

"Why must this happen to me... Dean! He must be worried by now," Sam sighed angrily and looked around. He was in a cage, a freaking bird cage, one that wasn't tall enough for him to stand, just enough for him to sit up. There was a door on the cage, a pickable lock holding it closed but he had nothing to pick it with! He observed the room that he was trapped in, there was a chair beside the chair in the fairly large room. 

The rest of the room looks plain except for the few paintings on the walls and a table in front of the chair. Sam fumbled his clothes to find something to pick the lock but was interrupted by a door opening. "Hello there Sammy, looking pretty good," a voice said. In came what looked to be a human male around his own age, but Sam had a feeling that he wasn't human at all, despite appearances. The male in question had black spiky hair and unusually bright pink eyes, wearing a normal T-shirt with a zip-up red hoodie and jeans. 

"My name's not Sammy. Who are you and what do you want?" Sam ground out through his clenched jaw. The man, seemingly oblivious to the hunter's anger, smiled at him as he walked around the cage. "I am Lukas. And as for what I am, well I am a Vampire." He stopped and looked at Sam, his eyes going up and down the girl's body. Sam hugged his body, cringing as he felt his breast press against his arms, then glaring at the Vampire. "Well, what am I here for?" He asked. Lukas hummed in thought for a second, then smiled brightly at the kidnapped, making the said person look up in confusion. Because seriously, Vampires being cheery? 

"Well, since you are a major character in this plan of mine, I'll tell you. You know Vampires mate for life right? I'm centuries old and I'm bored. So I started searching for a mate you know, someone to have around so that my life won't be dull anymore." He explained. By now, the guy had already sat down on the chair, resting his head against his palm. 

Sam had given up on finding anything to pick the lock with and looked at Lukas in question, wondering what this had anything to do with him being a girl and captured here. The Vampire brought his other hand up to look at his nails, continuing, "I've looked. At Vampires, humans, any reasonable supernatural creature but I still can't find one that I'm satisfied with. Then I found you and your brother." 

Lukas smiled and his eyes glazed over. "You were perfect! You are brave, beautiful, intelligent. A spitfire. A feisty person. I liked everything about you but one thing. That you were a man. So, I went to a witch to purchase a potion. I slipped it into one of your meals and waited for the time that your brother left you alone. And grabbed you." He stood up and walked towards the cage, reaching inside and tilting Sam's head up to meet his pink eyes. "Such a beautiful girl you have become as well. Soon, you'll be mine." Lukas smirked and walked out the room. Sam sighed and glared at the lock. 'Damn it! The only thing I can hope for is that Dean would find me!' 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural.

# Chapter 2

With Dean, he just drove back with the Impala from a shopping trip. He walked towards the motel door, humming Metallica, all the while balancing groceries in one hand and unlocking the door with the other. "Sammy, I bought more beer, burger and your hamster food!" He yelled. When no one answered Dean, placed everything down on the table and walked around. No typing, no one in the showers, no one on the beds. "Sammy... Sammy!" He yells grew more frantic as he ran over the room, not finding a sign of his brother anywhere. 

He frantically dialled Bobby's number and called. "Hey, Bobby, Dean here. Sam's missing. Yeah, I checked. Yeah. Seeya." Dean cut off and walked back to the bedroom. He looked around and checked Sam's bed where the laptop was left open, information on the latest case was left on. His weapon was still under the sheets. There doesn't seem to be much of a struggle at all, he thought. Then he smelled something, something that wasn't supposed to be in the room. Chloroform. "No worries Sammy, I'll find you and bring you back." 

Back with Sam, he had just been dragged out the cage, forced to put on a stupid dress thing. What is this anyway?! Is it lingerie? It looks like what women wear to sleep or to look sexy for sex. Sam thought, pulling on a piece of fabric. That 'thing' is actually a green lacy bra with a lacy translucent green veil coming out from it, reaching his hip, along with green lacy panties. 

'Why must it be me? There must be someone else who matches his criteria that is biologically female!' He thought angrily. This thing that he has been forced to put on just made the fact that he was currently a girl now, alarmingly obvious. He huffed and pouted, curling into the wall of the cage. 

Just then the door swung open and in came Lukas, sashaying in like a freaking model on the catwalk. "Why is it that whenever I see you, I get... what's the word I'm looking for?" Sam said, pondering to himself. Lukas smiled flirtatiously suggesting, "aroused? Awestruck?" The captured shook his head, "nope. It's 'Pissed the fuck off!'" The Vampire frowned at the moose. "Oh come on. Being with me is going to be awesome." Sam then decided to, at least get some more information and faked interest, asking why. This time, the kidnapper grinned a 100 watt-smile. 

"Well... I'll have you know, I'm the king of vampires, they bow down and listen to me. If you mate with me, you'll become the Vampire Queen. So how 'bout it?" Sam mentally rolled his eyes at the man. He thought Sam was going to be won over by a stupid title? Instead of the insults that Sam formed in his head, he told the guy he'll consider it. As Lukas turned to walk off, Sam caught a look of a key. The key that seems to unlock his freaking prison. The key to his freedom. Unknown to the delighted Vampire, Sam was smirking mischievously behind the cage bars. 

Bobby finally arrived at the motel that the Winchesters stays. "So, you're telling me, that Sam was kidnapped by something when you went out. You sure he didn't just leave to get something?" Bobby asked, looking around the room for any sign of struggles or clues. Dean nodded, "yeah, his laptop was left open and I found a few splashes of Chloroform on the bed. Sam never leaves his laptop on when he goes to get something. He would have kept it away," he explained. Bobby nodded and proceeded to walk around the rented room. After a few minutes, he called Dean over. "Look what I found." He said as he raised up the object, held between two fingers, for Dean to see. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my fellow readers! Kitsu here and I have arrived another chapter of 'The Caged Bride'! To be honest, this was a really weird story idea that I came up, but I still decided to write it out anyway! Thank you for reading and I hope that you've enjoyed it! If you liked it, kudos and subscribe for future updates. I will talk to you guys in the next chapter!
> 
> KitsuTer Out!
> 
> 30.1.2019


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural.

# Chapter 3

Dean picked the thing up, observing it. "A vampire fang?" Bobby nodded, confirming his thoughts. "Yup, some of my buddies told me that there's only one vampire in this area. The Vampire King, Lukas." The older explained. 

Dean looked at Bobby with hope. He can finally find his brother Sammy. "Do you know the location?" Bobby nodded and told Dean the coordinates, with the two of them heading over to the Impala, both with the exact same thoughts. 'We're on our way Sam, just you wait.' 

Sam repeated the plan in his mind over and over again, then nodded to himself. 'This should work. If it doesn't, well, then I'm screwed.' He thought. At the perfect timing, the door swung open and in waltzed Lukas, grinning while looking at Sam, eyes taking in Sam's... assets with a perverted leer. 

"Well... Have you decided yet princess?" He asked, getting closer to the cage with every second. Sam smiled flirtatiously, blinking with his eyes half closed. "Yeah, I decided." Lukas's grin grew even wider. By then, he was standing in front of the cage, pink eyes darkening with lust. 

"And what is that?" " I wanna mate with you. I want you to make me your queen. I want you to make me scream your name and see stars." Sam said coyly, moving closer to Lukas, gripping the bars and bringing his face closer to Lukas's. "Great choice," the vampire smirked. 

Grabbing the key from his belt, he unlocked the cage, slowly pulling the door open. Sam slowly climbed out of it, all the while with Lukas watching with sick fascination. When he was finally out, he swayed closer, snaking his arms around the king's neck, pulling him down to his height. 

Lukas closed his eyes, leaning in closer to kiss. 

Sam grimaced in disgust and prepared himself, closing his eyes. Then headbutting Lukas, Knocking him out cold. The hunter shoved the vampire into the cage, locking it and keeping the key on person, padding out the door. The place was smaller than he thought, reaching what he thinks is the king's room. Why? Because it literally had a gold plague stating 'Lukas blah blah blah', not really but the guy had a really long un-pronounceable last name. 

When he walked in, he noticed that the clothes that he came in with, neatly folded on the bed. After pulling on the clothes, over the monstrosity that he was forced in, he noticed a note on the study table. He picked it up, reading the note. "Heather Blakely." Sam tilted his head in confusion but decided to stuff the note into his pocket anyway. He walked out the room and headed down the hall, passing by many doors. 

The final door apparently lead to the exit as when he has opened it, he was assaulted by the sun's rays. Apparently, he was surrounded by forest. 'Great. That narrows it down to a possibility millions of places,' Sam thought sarcastically, bare feet touching the muddy ground. 

Dean and Bobby were almost to the location, Dean going as fast as he possibly could with the Impala. When they were going to reach the location, they were stopped by a brown-haired girl in overly baggy clothes. He braked, nearly sending the two people flying out the window if not for the fact that they were wearing seatbelts. 

"Dean, Bobby, I am so glad to see you!" She yelled, running towards the car as said people got out the car. "Sorry, but who are you?" Dean asked, there was something familiar about the girl, but he can't put his finger on it. "Sam. I'm Sam Winchester!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my fellow readers. Kitsu here and I have arrived with another chapter! I'm going to be away for a while so I won't be online. Sorry. I apologize if the characters are a bit OOC in this story. I consider myself to be fairly new to the Supernatural fandom, even though I'm on season 5 of the show now. I'm still trying to get a feel for the characters of the show by reading fanfiction so, give me a few more tries and I'll be able to get the characters right. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading! If you liked it, kudos and subscribe for future updates. I will talk to you guys in the next chapter!
> 
> KitsuTer Out1
> 
> 31.1.2019


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural.

# Chapter 4 

Bobby and Dean tensed their hands, automatically positioning them over where Sam knew were their weapons. "Wow, could have fooled me. Christo," Dean smirked. "Sam" rolled his eyes at the man. "I'm not a demon. I'm really Sam Winchester." Dean leaned back and looked at Bobby with an enquiring look. Said person just shrugged while bringing the gun higher up, cocking it at the girl. "Fine then, tell me something only Sam and I would know," Dean said. 'Sam' brought his hand to his neck and rubbed it, thinking. "During that cursed lucky rabbit foot incident, while you were on the phone with Bobby, I lost my shoe to the drain." 

Dean raised his eyebrows as he nodded, turning towards Bobby to give a thumbs up. They both put their weapons down and Sam sighed in relief, walking up towards the duo. Dean clasped her back and pulled her in for a hug. "Sammy, I'm glad that you're fine. But what happened to you. Why are you like... this?" He asked. Sam sighed and rested his head on her brother's shoulder. "Can we go back to the motel or something. I'm tired." Bobby nodded and patted the siblings and headed to the Impala. 

When they walked to the car, Sam noticed that he was as tall as Dean, if not slightly shorter. As they got in, Sam's shirt decided to slip down her shoulders, exposing the green straps of the stupid thing that the fuck boy forced upon her. Dean looked at her side, noticing whatever Sam was wearing under the baggy clothes. "So, whatcha wearing under there, pretty sure you don't wear anything under the shirt for sleep." Sam looked outside as she pulled the shirt back, "something that I hate but forced to wear because otherwise, I'll be indecent." The rest of the ride was silent. 

Once they've entered the room, Sam immediately grabbed a knife from the duffle, some clothes and immediately headed to the bathroom. After a while, he came out holding a bunched up green veil, wearing her old collard shirt that looked like a dress on her new, smaller figure. Throwing away the veil and chucking the knife back into the duffle, sitting on the bed that Dean was sitting on. After passing Sam a bottle of beer, Dean immediately started asking questions about what happened. Sam explained everything to the duo and once he was done, Dean started laughing while Bobby smiled, all the while looking amused. 

"Jesus, Sam. This has got to be the most ridiculous thing that has ever happened to us!" The older struggled to get out the sentence, before collapsing onto the bed, laughing hysterically. Sam just looked at her brother unamused, crossing her arms over her chest. "This is not funny Dean. We have to find out how to change me back! I found something in that Vampire's room, a name 'Heather Blakely'. And get this, there's an address at the back of the card." Dean looked at her, nodding then looking over at Bobby. "What are you standing about for? Let's go ya idjits." Bobby walked out the door, leaving a semi-confused pair of siblings. 

Bobby decided to leave the Winchesters to solve this case and returned back to the salvage yard, leaving the siblings to drive on the Impala towards the address. "You know, you actually make a pretty hot chick. If you weren't my brother, I would totally bring you to bed," Dean teased, laughing when Sam looked at him unamused. "First off, that's gross. Secondly, thank you so much for the mental image, I have been scared for life." Sam sighed, leaning her head against the window. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my fellow readers! I'm Kitsu and I have brought a new chapter to you! I have been off recently because I've been trying to get used to school again and the second week (this week) has been testing week, which means that the entire week has been the post-holiday tests. I finally have the time to type this out and with my lasted laptop as of late. I hope you enjoyed this and thank you for reading. If you liked this, kudos and subscribe for future updates. I will talk with you guys in the next chapter!
> 
> KitsuTer Out!
> 
> 31.1.2019


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural at all.

# Chapter 5

After a few minutes of silence, Dean reached out to turn on the music and proceeded to sing obnoxiously along to Metallica. The other sighed and looked out at the scenery that was quickly moving away and closed her eyes. 

"Sam," someone shook her shoulder. She groaned and turned away, squeezing her eyes shut to try and immerse herself back to dreamland. "Sam, wake up!" The familiar voice yelled, shaking her harder. Sam finally forced her eyes open, blinking to get used to the sunlight that shined through the window. "We reached?" Dean nodded his head, opening the door and slamming it shut. Sam followed and headed to the back where Dean was busy loading his bag with salt and weapons. 

"So, what's the game plan?" She asked, catching the gun and torch that was thrown at her. "Same as always. Head in. Get the witch to change you back, then get out. Simple as that," Dean explained, shrugging the sling over his shoulder and slamming the hood shut. They turned and faced their destination, a very old mansion in the middle of nowhere, out and away from civilisation. The perfect place to hunt the supernatural without suspicion. They carefully walked up to the front door and lockpicked it open. 

On the count of three, they knocked down the door and held their weapons in front of them, ready to attack anything that comes. When nothing happened, they shined their torch around before walking in, footsteps as quiet as ever. They checked the first floor, coming up with nothing. Then they heard a noise that came from the second level. The siblings looked at each other, nodded before slowly creeping up the stairs, guns still held out. They approached a door that seems to have lights shining from beneath and with Dean counting down, they both kicked it open. 

Inside, the lights were indeed switched on. The witch, an ordinary looking short haired brunette teenager, was sitting on the bed grinding something. She didn't see, surprised to see them there, instead, she stopped grinding and got up. She grabbed something from the table and walked towards the Winchester siblings. "Hello, Sam and Dean. I figured that you would come soon." She, Heather Blakely, said. 

The siblings blinked, lowering their weapons slightly. "If you are wondering why it's because he told me who he wanted the potion for, I knew he was screwed. Nobody messes with the Winchesters, it's suicidal to do so," she explained, handing Sam a bottle of blue liquid. "That bottle should change you back." Sam finally shook out of his stupor, asking "how do we know that it'll work?" Heather snotted, waving her hand in front as if swatting a fly. "Didn't you hear me? I just said that it was suicidal to mess with you guys? Why would I try to kill or hurt you when I know that your brother will come and hunt me down and kill me?" The witch scotched. Sam pondered for a while, then nodded, dragging Dean out of the house. 

They drove to the closest motel, Sam changing into all of his old clothes while holding the bottle. "What if it backfires?" Dean asked, looking as his brother threw something green into the trash can. "Then we go hunt her down and make her actually turn me back to normal," Sam said as she uncorked the potion. She brought it up to her lips and drank it, tilting the bottle until there was none left. The two just stared at each other as the clock in the room ticked. Tic Tok tic tok tic tok - "So nothing?" Dean asked. The drinker shrugged and sat back down on the bed. "Maybe it takes time?" Sam suggested. Dean got up and headed out the door, yelling "Well I'm going out to buy beer." After he left, Sam just sighed and lied back on the bed, closing his eyes. Next thing she knew, she was asleep. 

Dean got back and placed the bag of things on the table. He turned around to check in on Sam and what he saw, brought a smile to his face. There was Sam lying on his bed, snoring lightly and back into his own clothes. 'Guess that witch wasn't lying to us,' he thought. Moving forward, he tucked his brother in then lied on his own bed, dozing off. 

**_~The End~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellow readers! This is the end of 'The Caged Bride' and I hoped you've enjoyed this story so far. I had wanted a story like this but I couldn't find one like this, so I decided to write one myself. Hope you've enjoyed it! If you liked it, kudos. I will talk to you in the next story!
> 
> KitsuTer Out!
> 
> 31.1.2019


End file.
